Your love is my healer
by Klariss
Summary: Une situation impensable va faire naître doutes et questions entre Kévin et Yann
1. Chapter 1

Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant n'avait aucun sens. Son corps tétanisé par la douleur, son esprit embrumé par le désespoir d'un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, ses pensées désorganisées dans le tumulte de questions qui se succédaient sans trouver la moindre réponse censée ou cohérente. Son souffle haletant, essayant vainement de faire rentrer dans ses poumons un air qui s'était tuméfié et raréfié.

La raideur de son dos contre un sol poussiéreux, la douleur et l'incompréhension devant ce geste inconsidéré, la solitude qu'il ressentait de se savoir trahi et délaissé par l'homme qu'il aime, cette suffocation intense s'engouffrant en lui comme le vent dans les arbres.

L'appréhension de se sentir partir, de LE sentir se détourner. La peur de rester en arrière, de ne plus pouvoir profiter de cette vie qu'ils s'étaient créés. L'envie, enfin, de pouvoir continuer à vivre, tout simplement, et de ne pas fermer définitivement les yeux sur ce qui pourrait être.

La volonté d'avancer et de continuer, de survivre et de l'aider, malgré tout.

Mais tout espoir s'envola lorsque ses yeux azurs entrèrent en contact avec ceux, émeraude, de son mari. Ces deux magnifiques yeux verts, qui d'habitude le désiraient tant, ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'une rage sourde, une froideur glaciale à lui geler son corps et son être tout entier ; alimentés d'un feu bouillonnant qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Etait-ce de la colère ? De la peur ? De l'incompréhension ?

Cette incompréhension qui le saisit de nouveau, alors que son corps succombait enfin, et lorsque le regard de braise se détourna de son être à l'agonie, avant qu'il ne cesse une fois pour toute de lutter contre cet autre monde qui l'appelait à cri et à sang, ses paupières mis closes se posèrent une dernière fois sur les courbes qui l'avaient fait succomber au premier regard. C'est lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos et le vit s'en aller lentement, que Kévin poussa un gémissement de détresse et d'horreur. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur l'éternel dans une pensée hors de toute proportion : Yann, son homme, son mari, venait de lui tirer dessus !

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques semaines plus tôt …

Il tournait en rond, enserrant ses cheveux bruns dans une poigne de fer. L'image d'un lion en cage n'était pas assez forte pour décrire cette sensation oppressante qui avait fait de lui son esclave, et qu'il maudissait. Etait-ce ce qu'il devait faire ? Cela rendrait-il les choses plus faciles ? Il étouffait. Sa respiration saccadée, témoin de son combat intérieur. Les battements trépidants de son cœur aux premières loges de son tumulte désarment. Et son bras, qui comme pour tenter d'apaiser cette tension, envoya contre le mur le premier objet à portée de main. Un cendrier, qui trainait nonchalamment sur le plan de travail, et qui alla se briser contre le mur dans un bruit d'éclat strident. Ce même bruit qui faisait écho à sa vie. Ces morceaux éparpillés qui lui renvoyaient à la figure l'état de son être tout entier depuis ces dernières heures.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna d'un bon pour faire face à un regard azur rempli d'amour.

Ce même amour qui à cet instant l'écartelait.

Yann : T'étais où ? Hein ?

Son ton, dur. Sa voix, acerbe. Il regarda le visage de son mari se décomposer lentement, son sourire mourant, ses yeux, blessés.

Kévin : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yann ?

Cette condescendance doucereuse qu'il ne pouvait supporter à ce moment précis et qui le fit fulminer un peu plus encore.

Yann : Réponds à ma question !

Kévin : J'étais au travail, Yann. Pourquoi ? Où croyais-tu que j'étais ?

Son mari, toujours si calme, et lui, si en colère.

Yann : Au travail, mais bien sûr ! Et depuis quand tu rentres du boulot à 23h passées ?

Il le vit s'avancer vers lui, tenter une approche de sa main sur son bras, mais ça lui était trop dur. Autant se prémunir dès à présent. Il repoussa vivement ces doigts qui cherchaient son contact, avant de s'écarter.

Yann : T'étais avec qui cette fois ? Où étais-tu parti le rejoindre ? Encore !

L'incartade de Kévin auprès d'un surfer basque avait failli détruire leur couple, mais à force de persuasion de la part de son ange, il avait, après 6 mois, réussi à tourner la page. Un combat de longue haleine qui avait jusqu'alors payé, et après bien des preuves d'amour de la part de son mari, il avait réapprit à lui faire confiance inconditionnellement. Et devant le choc et la douleur qu'il perçu dans le visage de Kévin, devant les mots qu'il savait pertinemment injustifiés et blessant, sa poitrine s'étreignit douloureusement. Mais cela était nécessaire. Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

Kévin : Comment peux-tu imaginer un instant que…

Cette voix qu'il adorait tant, qui s'entrechoquait de sanglots et qui finit par mourir à la commissure des lèvres chevrotantes de son aimé.

Kévin : Yann, je t'aime !

Et devant tant de peine et de déception, il se saisit de sa veste, laissant un Kévin anéanti.

Et lorsqu'il se retrouva seul au milieu de la rue par cette nuit déchirante, un seul et même son se fit entendre de deux endroits séparés.

Le son inhumain de pleures partagées par deux êtres complémentaires, l'un à genoux dans un appartement vide, l'autre accroupi sous une averse torrentielle à laquelle ses larmes se mélangèrent. Deux corps meurtris, deux âmes sœurs qui s'étaient déchirées.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

Il les vit s'approcher tels les pâles reflets d'hommes respectueux et contenus qu'ils aimaient se donner, alors que le diable lui-même les avait accueillis dans son étreinte pernicieuse, dans sa coupole rougeoyante de sangs trop longtemps versés.

Leurs costumes si solennels, leurs vestes tirées à quatre épingles, leurs yeux cachés par un semblant d'anonymat que pouvaient offrir leurs lunettes. Leur démarche, assurée et accordée en un même mouvement qui dévoilait leurs musculatures imposantes, leur air fier, et une sensation malsaine de peur pour qui osait les regarder. Trois hommes, trois frères, trois assassins.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer encore un peu plus. Lui d'habitude si calme dû reprendre contenance pour la énième fois avec beaucoup plus de mal que d'ordinaire. Toutes ses années à tenter de préserver son self-contrôle devant ce genre d'individu, à les traquer, toute son expérience qu'il croyait jusqu'alors infaillible le trahissait au moment le plus important, sans doute, de son existence.

Ses émotions dispersées lui rappelaient ce qu'il avait dû abandonner quelques jours plus tôt afin de pouvoir les approcher. Ces flashs incessants qui venaient le hanter la nuit et l'empêchaient de dormir. Son cœur abandonné à l'étreinte du dégoût de lui-même. Sa gorge, comprimée et attachée aux souvenirs pénibles qui le suivaient comme son ombre. Et SES deux magnifiques prunelles meurtries qui s'affichaient sans cesse, comme gravées au fer dans ses propres ses paupières.

Il avait bien fait ! Seul ce mantra fébrile lui assénait encore la force de poursuivre. Il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Il n'avait pas voulu faire autrement. Il risquait sa vie, il n'aurait jamais supporté que son homme risque la sienne. Oui, il avait bien fait !

Ils se figèrent devant lui. Il déglutit péniblement, tentant de chasser une fois pour toutes ces images qui le possédaient, et réussit à reprendre cet aplomb qui lui était caractéristique. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ces derniers jours, qu'il se retrouvait face à eux, ces êtres sans compassion aucune qui avaient cette réputation d'être intouchables, inapprochables.

Sous couvert d'un cabinet d'avocats reconnu dans le milieu, viols, proxénétisme, trafics en tous genres, meurtres, voilà ce qui les définissait. Des caïds libérés à tour de bras suite à des procès trafiqués. Des relations dans tout, et partout. Leurs bras, aussi long que la Manche et la Méditerranée réunies.

Et lui, seul face à eux, sans pour plus de soutien qu'une oreillette et son bagout. Sa vie, en équilibre sur le fil raide d'une existence compromise.

Georgio, le plus âgé, s'avança vers lui, la mine sombre. Leurs regards se confrontèrent une minute durant, puis un petit sourire étreignit enfin les lèvres de cette entité diabolique que représentait l'aîné des frères Mancorri.

Georgio : Content de vous revoir, Monsieur Bollieri…

Ca y'est, il y était. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse son esprit divaguer, mais bel et bien se concentrer. Car à cet instant, sa vie était en train de se jouer, et avec elle, le maigre espoir de pouvoir, un jour peut-être, réparer ce qu'il avait fait, et demander pardon.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

Meurtri, effondré, il s'était laissé tomber à genoux sous le poids de sa peine, les larmes coulant à l'unisson sur ses joues enfantines.

Il lui en avait voulu les deux premiers jours… quoiqu'à bien y penser les deux premières minutes seraient plus exactes. Il avait cru s'être débarrassé de ce fardeau, l'avoir combattu avec et pour son mari durant 6 mois. Il avait fini par baisser sa garde, spéculant comme un fou sur le total pardon de son amant vis-à-vis de sa traîtrise.

Ça n'avait pas été facile pour Yann, surtout lorsque ce dernier les avait surpris, lui et Tiago, en train de s'embrasser. Un seul et unique baiser, rien de plus, mais qui avait failli lui coûter son mariage. Yann avait fulminé, les avait séparé en menaçant cet homme de tous les sévices possibles s'il venait à le recroiser à moins de 500 kilomètres de son mari, avant de ne plus adresser la parole à Kévin durant deux semaines. Il l'avait bien mérité et s'était maudit de s'être écarté ainsi du seul et unique bonheur qu'il vivait et s'était construit depuis presque 4 ans avec un homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais à force de persuasion, il avait fini par reconquérir Yann.

Et alors qu'il croyait tout cet épisode derrière lui, lui qui n'avait plus jamais croisé les yeux d'un autre homme, Yann le lui avait rejeté à la figure avec une force enragée si douloureuse que son corps, tétanisé, s'était finalement laisser abattre pour s'écrouler dans une position fœtale, d'ordinaire protectrice, contre le sol si froid de l'appartement désormais vide. Froid et vide comme sa vie depuis trois semaines.

Trois semaines sans nouvelle aucune, sans signe de lui, sans espoir. Il s'était relevé péniblement et avait balayé de son regard ce nid qui avait été le leur, avant de se rendre compte que Yann avait emporté avec lui ses affaires. Leur penderie était à moitié vide, les vêtements de son mari partis avec lui. Yann avait dû faire sa valise avant qu'il ne rentre ce soir-là, et il était parti comme ça, laissant derrière lui des souvenirs douloureux, et son alliance, que Kévin avait reçu comme un poignard en plein cœur.

Puis sa peine laissant place à son inquiétude, il l'avait cherché, partout, dans tous les endroits si particuliers à leurs yeux. Mais rien. Rien non plus au commissariat. Il n'était pas revenu travailler. Il s'était évaporé.

Personne, de ses collègues au Commissaire, n'avait été en mesure de le renseigner, lui disant simplement que son mari avait fait une demande de congés.

Mais ressentant un malaise insidieux dans leurs réponses parfois hésitantes, il s'était obstiné. Il n'était pas flic pour rien après tout. Son instinct, s'il pouvait définir sa sensation ainsi, l'avait conduit jusqu'à fouiller, sans que personne ne le sache, dans les dossiers les plus inaccessibles de la Police Nationale. Lui que tout le monde croyait innocent, il avait alors outrepassé tous les principes morals existants, usant de moyens parfois illégaux, pour accéder à des informations classées Secrètes.

Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose, une simple adresse, le lieu et la date d'un échange non précisé, et un nom étrange. Yann Bollieri. Même si ses informations n'avaient pas de sens propre, il était sûr d'une chose. Ce faux nom était bien relié de prêt comme de loin à son mari et à sa disparition subite.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait là, ce soir, seul dans cette nuit sombre et glaciale, à planquer à quelques mètres de cet entrepôt situé sur de vastes quais de stockage.

Trois heures qu'il était frigorifié, ne pouvant allumer le chauffage de peur d'être repéré. Mais par qui ? Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ces lieux. Il finit par se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Où était son mari ? Allait-il bien ? Ce nom d'emprunt était-il vraiment le sien ?

Et perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas deux ombres approcher de sa voiture par l'arrière, et ne se rendit compte que trop tard de son erreur lorsqu'il sentit sa portière s'ouvrir violemment

Avant d'avoir pu finir de tourner la tête, une douleur sourde de ce qu'il identifia comme une batte de base-ball entrant en contact violemment avec sa tête, lui fit rejoindre ses pensées dans un néant terrifiant.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

Scruté par leurs yeux monopolisant, il se tenait là, debout, raidi par ses angoisses grandissantes. C'était le moment qu'il attendait. Après plus de trois semaines d'infiltration, tout se terminait. Il allait enfin faire cet échange, leur remettre un gros paquet de fric contre un gros paquet d'armes, puis sortir de là sans broncher jusqu'à ce que ses collègues arrivent et les arrêtent. Mercier, Duval, Franchard, ses collègues de la BAC, ils étaient tous là, quelque part, attendant avec intérêt ce qui allait suivre, désireux de pouvoir, enfin, mettre un terme aux cruels agissements de ces trois âmes déchues et corrompues par le mal.

Et lui-même allait pouvoir de nouveau reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Kévin, et lui dire. Lui dire pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte, pourquoi il l'avait éloigné, par peur pour lui. Car ses collègues, y compris Nicole, lui avaient transmis leurs inquiétudes sur l'insistance de Kévin à remuer Ciel et Terre pour le retrouver. Mais ce genre d'infiltration était beaucoup trop important pour risquer la vie de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à y faire, d'autant plus lorsque c'était Kévin dont il était question. Et en connaissance du caractère de son bel ange basque, il savait qu'il allait devoir se montrer extrêmement convainquant.

Georgio : Vous l'avez ?

Yann : Et vous ?

Peu de mots échangés. C'était comme cela à chaque fois. Et ça le déstabilisait au plus haut point. Il savait les Mancorri redoutables en affaire, traitant avec rapidité et efficacité toutes les demandes qui leur parvenaient. Drogue, armes, argent, filles, mecs aussi. Ils n'avaient peur de rien ni de personne. Ils imposaient avec prestance leurs conditions, le montant, l'heure, la date et le lieu… Ils étaient les maîtres, les chefs d'un engrenage morbide dont ils se délectaient avec passion. Ils prenaient leurs renseignements sur les personnes avec lesquelles ils se plaisaient à se dire en « affaire », mais si quelque chose de louche venait à remonter, le bénéfice du doute leur étant d'une inconnue effarante, ils abattaient sans vergogne le gêneur. Et jamais un témoin, jamais une information compromettante à leur sujet. Si le tout Paris connaissait bien leur réputation, jamais personne n'avait parlé, trop conscient du prix à payer, du prix de la vie et de la liberté. Mais suite à un règlement de compte sanglant qui avait laissé derrière lui sept victimes, dont quatre civils, et pour seule preuve une empreinte à demi exploitable appartenant à Ramon Mancorri, le plus jeune des trois frères, la police avait eût enfin une occasion. Et quoi de mieux qu'une info sur un trafic d'arme pour passer à l'action.

Alors sa supérieur l'avait appelé, lui, pour le contraindre à effectuer cette infiltration. Elle avait besoin du meilleur sur cette mission, et surtout d'un visage inconnu aux yeux de ces criminels. Et devant son refus premier, la Commissaire, bien au courant de sa vie privée, était partie dans un odieux chantage, sans doute proclamé par ses propres supérieurs, l'informant d'une éventuelle mutation du Lieutenant Laporte à quelques 500 kilomètres de là.

Et lui ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas vivre sans Kévin. Alors, mis au pied du mur, et sous le secret de ne rien dévoiler à quiconque, surtout pas à son mari, il avait été obligé, pieds et mains liés, de se détacher de ce dernier. C'est pourquoi, ce soir-là, il lui avait balancé ces mots douloureux guidés par son cœur enserré dans un étau de culpabilité. Il savait que Kévin l'aurait empêché par tous les moyens de faire cette infiltration, et il le comprenait. Devant ces hommes, lui-même n'était pas rassuré. Car malgré sa contenance apparente, il tremblait intérieurement.

Alors il avait essayé d'être le plus vindicatif possible, blessant Kévin mais lui-même par la même occasion, tentant de se convaincre que Kévin le détesterait et le laisserait partir sans rien faire après la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve. Mais apparemment c'était mal connaître son mari. C'est pourquoi il angoissait tant, l'idée de le revoir dans quelques heures lui déclenchait l'envie irrépressible de courir vers lui mais aussi de fuir.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la démonstration d'un 9 mm, comparable à sa propre arme de service, mais au chargeur beaucoup plus volumineux. Trois coups tirés contre une cible se trouvant au mur. Trois coups qui le firent frémir devant l'impassibilité morbide dont faisait preuve Georgio, qui lui tendit l'arme. Cette arme qu'il prit non sans un petit tressaillement du bras, avant de reprendre, une nouvelle fois, sa contenance si légendaire.

Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, et un seul signe presque imperceptible de la tête lui suffit à faire comprendre que l'échange était scellé. Il tendit ce sac si volumineux qui était son seul compagnon depuis le début de cette soirée, et Georgio le prit avec une avidité presque déconcertante, avant de commencer à en vérifier le contenu. Il releva la tête, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres. Il lui tendit sa main, que Yann serra avec dégoût. Cette main tâchée de sang invisible qui avait été l'instigatrice de tant de crimes depuis des années.

Georgio : J'espère que nous referons très vite affaire ensemble, Monsieur Bollieri. J'aime les gens comme vous, direct, qui savent ce qu'ils veulent.

Yann : Le plaisir est partagé.

Ca y'est. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici, ce cauchemar se terminait. Il savait ses collègues prêts à agir, et son cœur s'accéléra sous l'excitation soudaine qu'il ressentit.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à tourner le dos, il vit les deux frères, dont la non présence lui avait échappé, arriver, portant par les aisselles un corps inerte, du sang s'écoulant de la tête penchée en avant, les jambes traînant sur le sol. Ce corps qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. SON corps. Et son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau ; cette fois sous le coup de la panique et de la peur terrifiante qui venaient de l'envahir comme un raz-de-marée.

Non, pas lui. Pas Kévin. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Nicole l'avait-elle donc autorisé à participer à cette mission ? Impossible. Pas de gilet par balle, pas de micro visible. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Une envie de vomir fit sa brusque apparition lorsqu'il vit Ramon et Marco lâcher négligemment le corps de son mari, qui heurta violemment le sol.

Georgio : C'est quoi, CA ?

Son ton, si vindicatif. Ses pas, si raides. Il le vit s'avancer vers Kévin, lui donnant un coup de pied vif dans les côtes pour le retourner sur le dos. La rage de Yann augmenta encore lorsqu'il aperçut Marco tendre à son frère la carte et l'arme de Kévin.

Marco : Un flic. Un putain de flic !

Il vit alors Georgio se mettre à trembler. De rage ? De fureur ? Mais lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui, il comprit qu'aucun mot n'était assez fort pour qualifier l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'aîné de la fratrie.

Georgio : Quelqu'un nous a balancé ! Putain de taupe ! Je vais lui faire bouffer la poussière. Marco, Raoul, on remballe. Vite. Il ne doit pas être seul ! Monsieur Bollieri, je m'excuse pour le désagrément occasionné.

Yann ravala les insultes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge et se détesta pour ce qu'il dit ensuite.

Yann : Aucun problème. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'un « poulet » venait me déranger.

Le large sourire qui éclaira alors le visage de Georgio le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

Georgio : Je sais bien. A la vue de votre « C.V. » impressionnant, je me doute que ce n'est pas un flic qui va vous effrayer.

Yann : Mon … C.V ?

Georgio : Je prends mes renseignements, Monsieur Bollieri. Je ne traite pas avec n'importe qui. Je n'aime pas les embrouilles, et encore moins traiter avec des inconnus. J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire. Mais avec 18 meurtres à votre actif, je n'ai pu que m'incliner. Je vous respecte beaucoup Monsieur Bollieri, c'est pourquoi je vous fais ce cadeau.

Cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Il vit alors le regard du frère Mancorri se poser avec délectation sur l'arme qu'il tenait toujours d'une poigne de fer, et une lueur insipide éclairer ses yeux.

Georgio : A vous l'honneur !

Son visage se décomposa. L'honneur… Quel honneur ? Il se retrouvait coincé dans une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée même dans ces pires cauchemars. Jamais, oh Grand Dieu jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, aussi angoissé. Quoi faire ? Comment faire ? Ses collègues devraient être déjà là, non ? Non, bien sûr que non. L'interpellation devait se faire une fois tout le monde sorti de l'entrepôt.

Il senti sa tête tourner à une vitesse folle, une nausée prenante à la gorge, son cœur battant à lui déchirer les tempes. Il sentit alors deux bras l'encercler par derrière, venant rejoindre ses mains et lui faire lever l'arme en direction de Kévin. Du CŒUR de Kévin. Et lui qui ne pouvait rien faire. Les trois frères étaient armés, s'il tentait de les descendre, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Aucune chance pour lui, mais surtout aucune chance d'aider Kévin.

Il se senti défaillir, le cœur dans la gorge, et sans le soutien de Georgio, il se serait effondré, ses jambes trop faibles pour le soutenir. Le murmure du frère aîné à son oreille faillit le faire vomir immédiatement.

Georgio : Allez, Monsieur Bollieri… Yann… je sais bien que ce n'est pas votre coup d'essai. Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie. Je le sens au tremblement de votre corps. Vous êtes excité, passionné.

Passionné de lui mettre une balle dans la tête, oui, c'était sûr, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Une vague de nausée plus violente vint le décontenancer un peu plus devant l'horreur qu'il était en train de vivre. Il entendit alors un gémissement. Non, non, non. Kévin revenait à lui. Non, pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Il allait le voir, une arme pointée sur lui. C'était plus que son cœur ne pouvait supporter. Il vit ces deux grands yeux bleus se fixer sur lui, un éclair d'incompréhension traversant son mal de tête incommensurable.

Il sentit alors cette main sur la sienne, plus pressante, plus pesante, et sentit le doigt de Georgio venir rejoindre le sien sur la gâchette. Non, il ne pourrait jamais survivre à cela. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Kévin, avant de se poser sur Marco et Raoul, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils attendaient, ils désiraient la mort de son mari. Sa main trembla. Cette pression sur son doigt. Cette tension dans son corps. Ce mal-être horrible dont il était esclave. Il eut juste le temps de bouger sa main et de faire dévier l'arme de la trajectoire qu'elle s'était fixée, avant que la balle n'atteigne Kévin, non pas en plein cœur, mais un peu plus en côté de la poitrine.

Il vit alors le corps de son mari s'arquer sous la surprise et la douleur, les larmes s'écouler, la trahison dans son regard s'intensifier. Et lui ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler. Il était tétanisé.

Georgio s'écarta de lui, son sourire venimeux toujours présent.

Georgio : Eh ben voilà. Mais il est encore en vie ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tiré directement dans le cœur ? On en serait débarrassé !

Il fallait qu'il sorte, que les collègues rappliquent, qu'ils aident Kévin, son Kévin. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors, ravalant sa fierté, sa peur et son dégoût de lui-même, il prononça les mots les plus douloureux qu'il n'ait jamais eu à prononcer jusqu'alors.

Yann : Parce que c'est un flic, parce qu'une balle dans le cœur, pour des pourris dans son genre, c'est trop rapide. Parce qu'il ne se relèvera pas, et parce qu'il va souffrir avant de crever.

Un dernier regard sur le corps agonisant de son mari, et il tourna précipitamment les talons. Il devait sortir, arrêter ces pourritures, venir en aide à son mari qu'il sentait si proche de partir.

Le seul réconfort qu'il put s'offrir fut le maigre espoir que ses collègues étaient dehors, prêts à intervenir, et qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard pour le sauver, lui, son homme, son mari, qu'il avait trahi.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

Ce silence comme un couperet, cette solitude dans laquelle il se sentait noyer, cette culpabilité qui le rongeait sans cesse et l'étreignait. Il était là, allongé, serein, apaisé par la torpeur de son sommeil comateux. Pâle, intubé, le visage détendu, le seul bruit perceptible... celui du monitoring qui lui faisait encore réaliser que son mari était toujours en vie, avec lui. Qu'il luttait pour survivre, qu'il ne s'était pas laissé happer par les méandres qui lui avaient tourné autour durant ces quelques minutes, dans cet entrepôt funeste, où Yann avait cru le perdre. Cette scène qui se rejouait sans cesse devant ses yeux, ressassant encore et toujours les sentiments agonisants qui avaient pris possession de son être tout entier, le retenant à leur merci.

Images par images, secondes par secondes, comme dans un film passant au ralenti, il revivait le moment où il s'était cru mourir. Il était sorti de l'entrepôt, guettant le moindre signe, le moindre geste qui ferait de lui un homme libre, attendant désespérément l'arrivée de ses collègues. Et puis, comme sortis de nuls part, ils étaient arrivés, armes aux poings, hurlant des ordres inintelligibles à son oreille encore résonnante de la déflagration dont il avait été l'auteur, à sa main démembrée par son geste, à son cœur désormais orphelin de toute quiétude.

Il s'était repris, leur avait hurlé d'appeler les secours, et comme un homme possédé, mais dépossédé de tout, il était retourné à l'intérieur de cet endroit sinistre dans lequel il se sentait claustrophobe de toute vie. Il s'était jeté à ses côtés, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la plaie sanguinolente d'où s'échappait ce liquide si précieux qui l'avait fait vivre à ses côtés chaque jour pendant près de 4 ans. Son autre main lui caressant sa joue porcelaine si douce mais si froide, traçant moultes sillons de ses lèvres à son front.

Les secours étaient arrivés, mais Kévin ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels désespérés, clamant son besoin de revoir ses beaux yeux océan, ordonnant à ce corps sans vie de réagir à ses cris, de se mouvoir sous ses caresses saccadées et tremblantes. De lui revenir, tout simplement.

Des mains l'avaient écarté, poussé sur le côté, abrité de leurs chaleurs qu'il ne sentait pas, se voulant rassurantes contre son corps qui lui échappait, gelé par l'horreur, décatit par la douleur, transit de peur.

Il avait alors entendu des voix s'élever, affolées, apeurées, comme un écho à sa personnalité. Il les avait vus, eux, ces hommes habitués à sauver des vies, se mouvoir avec frénésie autour du corps de son mari. Et il avait compris. Compris qu'il avait abandonné la partie, qu'il s'était laissé aller au repos de l'âme que jamais, lui, ne saurait trouver. Toujours ces mains sur ses épaules, sur son dos, resserrant leur étreinte, voulant transmettre un peu de leur force à son être tourmenté.

Puis ils avaient souri. Sourire radieux qui remonta dans chaque parcelle de son corps, Kévin avait été ramené. Parmi eux, avec eux, avec lui !

Mais devant ce lit où son mari reposait, ses sentiments devinrent violents et un spasme de douleur traversa son être comme un éclair traversant une nuit orageuse. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près de celui qui représentait plus que tout pour lui. Plus que son bonheur, il était sa vie.

Et cette vie, sa propre vie, l'avait aujourd'hui trahi. Incapable de bouger, de réagir, il lui avait tiré dessus. Ce tourbillon qui s'était emparé de lui quelques heures plutôt revint avec une véhémence déconcertante, et saisissant la main offerte de son mari inconscient, il la serra de toutes ses forces, chérissant le contact de cette peau contre la sienne comme pour la dernière fois. De ses entrailles remontait une évidence exacerbée par sa fatigue et sa culpabilité. Et ses larmes coulaient enfin, en écho à cette sensation déchirante et sans fin.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait le regarder, jamais plus il ne pourrait le toucher ni l'aimer sans se dégoûter. Car plus encore que ses propres mains tâchées du sang de son aimé, son cœur à jamais meurtri et déchiré par ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner.

Alors, comme un condamné, il se releva et fixa, pour la toute dernière fois, ce visage qu'il aimerait toute sa vie, ce corps si entier que jamais il ne pourrait en désirer un autre, cet ange qui était devenu sien, mais qu'il allait, enfin, laisser voler de ses propres ailes, lui souhaitant une nouvelle vie, plus heureuse, un nouvel homme dans une existence plus attentionné et savoureuse, et là où l'emporterait ses ailes, peut-être un jour Kévin repenserait à lui, et qui sait, arriverait-il à lui pardonner ce que lui ne pourrait jamais.

Dans un « Pardon » murmuré et bâillonné par ses sanglots, il lâcha cette main si douce qu'il n'avait plus le droit de tenir, et dans un petit cri éploré d'un « Je t'aime » qu'il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de prononcer, il tourna le dos à la vie, franchit la porte, son corps raide, sa tête baissée, ses pas lourds au rythme de son cœur scindé, morcelé, déchiqueté.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 :

Errant comme une âme en peine au milieu des rues sombres, passant comme un étranger au milieu d'une foule pour laquelle il ne représentait aucun intérêt, il se laissa guider par ses pas et se retrouva devant le commissariat.

N'étant plus que l'ombre de lui-même face à ces lumières exacerbées, il se surprit, comme un automate, à avancer. Il se retrouva devant le bureau de la Commissaire et ses sentiments virevoltant l'accaparèrent une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait plus ni se ménager ni se contrôler, et alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, il se retrouva face aux regards surpris de Louis, Etienne et Nicole.

Duval : Yann !

Ce ton condescendant qu'il ne supportait pas.

Franchard : Comment ça va mon grand ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas resté auprès de Kévin ?

Son air paternaliste qui le dégoutait. Et s'il était ici, il ne pouvait pas être là-bas ! Connerie.

Duval : Comment va-t-il ? On est resté près de deux heures à l'hôpital mais on devait absolument rentrer pour boucler le rapport.

Boucler le rapport. Kévin était réduit à un simple « rapport »

Mercier : Capitaine, je suis vraiment navrée de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais, à aucun moment, voulu…

Les mots flottant et s'emmêlant dans sa tête sans aucun sens. De quel droit osait-elle parler de ça ?

Yann : LA FERME !

Son ton, en accord avec sa culpabilité intérieure, rageur, arrêta la Commissaire dans ses propos, le regardant d'un air surpris et… coupable ?

Yann : Non ça ne va pas, non Kévin ne va pas bien, non je ne suis pas resté avec lui, et non vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit d'être DESOLEE pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est votre faute, uniquement et entièrement votre faute ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il fallait le prévenir, je vous l'avais dit. Et vous ne m'avez même pas écouté, même pas laissé le choix ! Comment avez-vous pu oser vous abaisser à de tels agissements. Des menaces !

Louis et Etienne se regardèrent, atterrés. De quoi parlait-il ?

Devant leurs yeux questionnant, Yann eu un petit sourire amer.

Yann : Hé oui ! Un commissaire faisant pression sur un subalterne ! Belle preuve de droiture de la part d'un flic, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton meurtri se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers Nicole Mercier, qui baissa la tête.

Yann : Une mutation ! Non mais vous pensiez à quoi ? Ça n'était déjà pas assez dur pour moi, il a fallu en plus que vous mêliez Kévin à toute cette histoire !

Duval : Nicole, ne me dis pas que…

Mercier : Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Yann, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix

Yann : Mais le choix de quoi ? Hein ? Si vous m'aviez écouté, rien ne se serait passé comme ça. Rien, vous m'entendez ! Vous voyez ça ?

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il tira sur son tee-shirt imprégné de larges traces de sang. Ce sang qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder, mais dont il ne pouvait se séparer, comme le miroir de son méfait imprégné en lui, sur lui, à jamais.

Yann : C'est SON sang ! Ce sang que VOUS avez versé !

Franchard : Yann, calmes-toi.

Yann : Te mêle pas de ça, Louis. T'es aussi coupable qu'elle. Vous êtes tous coupables ! Vous avez mis en danger la vie d'un de vos collègues, d'un de vos Lieutenant, un Bleu bordel ! Vous étiez censés veiller sur lui, le protéger ! Et au lieu de ça, à cause de vos secrets, de vos mensonges, il est entre la vie et la mort. Et pour quoi ? Pour 3 fils de pute qui vont vous faire monter en grade en un temps record ? Tout ça pour satisfaire vos égos de merde !

Duval : Yann, s'il te plaît. Crois-moi, on se sent tous coupable de ce qui s'est passé.

Yann : Responsable? RESPONSABLE ? Mais responsable de quoi ? C'est pas toi qui l'a vu, la tête en sang. C'est pas toi qui lui as tiré dessus. C'est pas toi que son regard a croisé avant que la balle ne l'atteigne, c'est pas toi qu'il a vu le mettre en joue, bordel. C'est pas toi, c'est MOI ! Tu comprends ça ? J'ai tiré sur mon mari, j'ai TIRE SUR MON MARI !

Ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, sous la pression des émotions qui menaçaient de le suffoquer.

Les larmes aux yeux, il vit Louis s'avancer vers lui.

Yann : N'approche pas, je t'en prie n'approche pas !

Franchard : Il ne t'en voudra pas, Yann. Crois-moi, je le connais, il t'aime comme personne. Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, alors bats-toi, bats-toi pour lui et pour vous. Et laisses-le t'aimer. Laisses-le comprendre, laisses-le te pardonner.

Yann : Me pardonner ? Mais tu ne comprends pas Louis ? Même s'il arrivait à le faire, moi je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder en face, LE regarder en face.

Franchard : Arrêtes tes conneries. T'étais obligé de le faire, tu lui as sauvé la vie bordel. Ressaisis-toi ! Tu veux le laisser comme ça ? Merde, Yann, bats-toi pour ce qui est important.

Ses mots résonnèrent comme un écho à la douleur qui le tenaillait et menaçait de le faire voler en éclat à tout moment. Déglutissant difficilement, il croisa alors leurs regards.

Yann : Plus rien n'est important.

Et sur le son cassé et éraillé de sa voix si monotone qui résonnait dans le bureau comme un cri strident de désespoir, il tourna les talons et reparti comme il était venu. Il s'arrêta dans un choc emplissant son corps devant la cellule où les trois frères Mancorri se trouvaient. Et devant sa mine défaite, devant leurs sourires mauvais, son esprit laissa crier sa douleur des heures passées comme un exutoire expié.

Ses pas reprirent le contrôle de son corps, et dans l'ascenseur, incapable de bouger, figé par cette horreur qui se rappelait à lui avec torpeur, il se laissa glisser à terre, incapable de se soutenir, de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie qu'il voyait partir sans pouvoir la retenir.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 :

Cette sensation d'étrange apaisement, de quiétude abêtissante, de calme platonique dans laquelle il se sentait si protégée fit place à une douleur aigüe et déchirante. Sa poitrine. Mon Dieu. Que cela lui faisait mal. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi cette souffrance lancinante ne le quittait-elle pas ? Et le fourmillement de corps qui le trahissait ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière aveuglante lui fit si mal qu'il les referma aussitôt. Une voix floue appelant un médecin, la sensation presque irréelle d'une main sur sa joue caressant délicatement sa peau, et cette même voix appelant son prénom, lui demandant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois ses yeux, doucement d'abord, puis prestement, comme un sentiment d'urgence qui le fit se sentir inquiet. D'autres mains sur son corps, plus rudes, moins raffinées, plus pressées. Les sensations lui revinrent subitement, et une pression sur sa poitrine lui fit arquer ce corps, esclave de cette souffrance éponyme.

Les sons jusque-là distants lui apparurent d'un coup plus audible, redonnant un sens aux mots qui lui échappaient, mais le calvaire qu'il subissait lui fit regretter d'avoir quitté la béatitude de ce lieu dans lequel il était quelques minutes plus tôt, peu importe où il se trouvait.

Cette voix, féminine, inquiète, paniquée mais si douce à ses oreilles l'appelant de nouveau, suivit par une voix plus rauque, plus profonde, plus autoritaire.

Il se décida à ouvrir de nouveaux les yeux, qui se posèrent dans un flou artistique sur le visage distendu de Laura, avant de vaquer sur celui de ce qu'il présumait être un médecin. Puis il aperçut, reculé, une silhouette… Alex, dos au mur, un air contrit et fatigué sur le visage. Son regard dévia sur la pièce et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Laura, Alex, Médecin… Hôpital ?

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Dans un mouvement de panique momentanée, il essaya alors de se lever, se redressant d'un coup. Mais la douleur intense qui le traversa le fit s'effondrer sur le lit dans un cri.

Médecin : Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Laporte ! J'ai besoin d'aide là !

Laura : Kévin ? Kévin, regardes-moi, tout va bien, tu vas bien, ça va, on est là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Devant les larmes s'échappant des yeux fatigués de son ami, elle se tourna vers le médecin.

Laura : Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner quelque chose ? Vous voyez bien qu'il souffre, là.

Médecin : Il est déjà sous morphine, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment.

Alex s'avança alors, le cœur empli de la douleur de son ami.

Alex : Oui c'est sûr qu'avec la dose que vous lui donnez, il va devenir accroc, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Devant ce ton ironique et acerbe, le docteur tenta de garder son calme. Ces gens étaient inquiets, il pouvait le comprendre. Voir quelqu'un qu'on aime souffrir, ce n'était jamais évident pour personne.

Médecin : Ecoutez, je sais que la dose injectée est faible, mais son état est trop critique pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de tenter de lui administrer une dose plus forte. Il pourrait ne pas se réveiller. Essayez de le calmer, faites qu'il bouge le moins possible ou il pourrait encore aggraver ses blessures. Et je ne suis pas sûr que son cœur tienne, cette fois. Et surtout, surtout, évitez les émotions fortes.

Alex regarda le médecin s'éloigner. Eviter les émotions fortes. Il était marrant celui-là. Et le Pulitzer de la connerie, il connaissait aussi ? Avec ce qui s'était déroulé deux jours plutôt, le terme « émotion forte » devenait l'euphémisme du siècle. Il secoua la tête avant de s'approcher du lit et prit la main de Kévin dans la sienne. Ce dernier le fixa, avant que son regard, calme, devienne frénétique, faisant des aller-retour entre lui et Laura.

Alex : Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Ça va mon pote, t'as eu beaucoup de chance.

Kévin : Qu'est-ce que… Je … Quoi ?

Sa voix, faible et rauque. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir, s'emmêlant dans la turpitude de ses questions. Un verre d'eau lui fut tendu, qu'il avala avec du mal, sa gorge nouée par une angoisse grandissante.

Laura : Tu t'es reçu une balle. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ?

Une balle ? Quand ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas ?

Alex : T'es resté en stand-by pendant deux jours. On a flippé grave. Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça fait du bien de te voir réveillé.

Deux jours ? En plus ?

Laura : Ca va aller, Kévin. Les médecins vont te remettre sur pieds, et tu vas sortir d'ici en moins de deux. On va s'occuper de toi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle baragouinait ? Pourquoi rien ne lui revenait ? Et pourquoi une présence lui manquait ? … Yann

Kévin : Yann ?

Devant le regard gêné de ses amis, il se mit à paniquer.

Kévin : Quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Non, mon dieu non…

Alex : Hé ! Calme-toi, il va bien, t'en fais pas. Il est parti y'a pas longtemps, mais il va revenir.

Devant le regard réprobateur de Laura, il se racla la gorge et continua, espérant prendre un ton plus léger et détaché que ce qu'il ressentait. Mentir à son ami le dégoutait, mais avait-il d'autre choix ?

Alex : Tu sais comment il est vis-à-vis du boulot, ton keum, pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre qu'il s'accrocherait à son bureau pour ne pas décoller de son taf.

Et devant le petit sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de son ami, il se dit que, finalement, il avait bien fait. Car lui dire la vérité aurait certainement provoqué une réaction qu'il n'osait imaginer. Et un nouvel arrêt cardiaque après les trois que Kévin avait enchaîné, était une très, très, très mauvaise idée. Alors éviter les émotions fortes à tout prix ; et s'il devait mentir pour s'assurer que son ami survivrait, il le ferait.

Le médecin revint avec des infirmières, puis injecta un produit dans la perfusion.

Médecin : Ca va l'aider à se reposer, il en a besoin. Il faut qu'il retrouve ses forces. Il va être K.O. quelques temps, vous devriez rentrer.

Il les salua, repartant d'un pas pressé. Alex tourna de nouveau son regard vers Laura, puis vers Kévin, qui partait déjà rejoindre le calme qu'il priait de l'accueillir.

Laura : On va te laisser, d'accord ? On repassera plus tard.

Alex : Et la prochaine fois que tu veux jouer à Calamity Jane, je sais pas moi, prend un bazooka avec toi, ça sera certainement plus efficace !

Ils sortirent de la chambre, anéantis par leurs mensonges, mais heureux du sourire persistant sur le visage désormais détendu et endormi de leur ami.

Alex : Putain de prix Pulitzer à la con, c'est moi qui vais le recevoir, je te le dis.

Devant le regard dubitatif de Laura, il secoua la tête

Alex : Non, laisse béton !


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 :

3 jours qu'il tournait en rond au rythme de son cœur cognant sans cesse dans ses tempes, se répercutant dans ses veines déchirées par la détresse à laquelle, soumis, il avait succombé. 3 jours d'un isoloir invivable et imposé, mais 5 jours écoulés depuis cet acte intenable qui venait sans relâche le tourmenter, le noyant dans les méandres de sa profonde culpabilité. Il aurait pu faire autrement. Il aurait DU faire autrement. Mais les sillons obscurs de sa pensée égarée ne lui donnaient pas d'autres possibilités. Rejouant sans gratitude ce moment alarmant, malgré ses doutes et ses questions, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il avait été forcé, comme un bourreau la main sur la hache, à tirer. A EXECUTER l'être qui s'était imprégné en lui dès le premier regard. Et malgré le fait de le savoir vivant, il n'avait pu retourner à son chevet et affronter son regard accusateur qu'il se savait dans l'incapacité de soutenir et d'accepter. Quelle excuse aurait-il pu invoquer pour expliquer ce geste d'une vile cruauté ? Ses doutes atténués, sa culpabilité le poursuivait, anéantissant le moindre espoir pouvant le conduire à un salut tant désiré.

Il n'était pas retourné travailler, deux semaines de vacances forcées lui avaient été imposées. Une enquête de l'I.G.S. lancée, pour tenter d'éclairer le fiasco qui s'était déroulé. Des appels téléphoniques incessants, auxquels il ne pouvait répondre, brûlants ses temps de leur bruit strident. Cette rage qui le tiraillait, cette douleur sans nom qui le dépossédait de lui-même, sans prémices et sans gêne. Cette colère destructrice qui le ravageait de l'intérieur, enflammant tout son être comme le diable lui-même ne saurait jamais incendié ses enfers. Et son enfer à lui avait un nom : La vengeance.

Peu importe ce que cela lui couterait, sa plaque, son travail, son intégrité, sa vie. Il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser ces hommes répugnants goûter à l'isolement de la prison. Car même s'ils y restaient à perpétuité, ce dont il doutait avec leur carnet de contacts impressionnant, ils seraient dans le paradis, et lui continuerait de se torturer dans un enfer que seul son âme connaissait.

Après toutes les paroles blessantes et offensantes qu'il avait dites à Kévin, ce dernier n'avait pas renoncé. Il l'avait cherché, et malgré toutes les précautions, il l'avait trouvé, simplement dans le but de le voir, de s'expliquer, de l'aider.

Et devant cette turpitude qui morcelait son être, il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose : Ces hommes devaient payer pour le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait, pour toute cette rancœur que lui-même éprouvait, et pour lui, son ange, son amour, son âme sœur, il irait les affronter : Peu importe les moyens, peu importe les conséquences, pour cet être qui l'avait fait renaître, pour venger sa pureté, pour cet amour qui guiderait ses pas à jamais, il irait les retrouver…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10 :

Un doigt sur la détente. Une déflagration assourdissante. Son corps qui s'arque sous la douleur aigüe et lancinante. Ses yeux qui s'ouvrent dans le cri silencieux à l'écho de son cauchemar pernicieux. Et une image, toujours la même, venant le hanter. Deux immenses yeux verts, deux prunelles émeraude, celles de son mari. C'est alors que tout lui revint. La dispute, ses recherches, des informations qui le poussent à aller toujours plus loin, à planquer pour le retrouver, puis ce coup à la tête, sa vision floue, cette arme à la main de son mari, son regard froid et apeuré, ce coup qui part, cette ombre derrière Yann qu'il n'arrive pas à définir, cette incompréhension qu'il ressent, son mari qui s'éloigne, et puis ce trou noir qui l'attire et qu'il laisse l'emporter.

Des mains sur son corps, encore. Des voix sourdes, comme des balbutiements. Une nouvelle injection… mais de quoi ? Et son cœur ralenti, ses tourments s'apaisent, son souffle se régule, une sensation de quiétude passagère s'empare de lui.

Les images devinrent plus claires, il croisa les yeux de son médecin, avant d'apercevoir Alex. Encore et toujours Alex ; qui était là, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était dans cet état, dans ce lieu prolongeant son trépas.

Médecin : Monsieur Laporte, vous êtes avec nous ?

Un simple signe de la tête. Il avait trop de choses à penser, trop de choses à dire, mais rien ne sortait. Il se souvenait, de tout. Du regard de son mari, froid mais horrifié, de cet homme derrière lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il sait avoir forcé Yann à tirer. Cette vision qui lui avait échappé dans sa peur et dans ses doutes ; et il s'en voulait d'avoir douté, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, de l'intégrité de son mari. Jamais Yann ne l'aurait fait souffrir délibérément. Le médecin lui demandant se calmer, une fois de plus. Ce corps sans force qui l'abandonnait. Mais où était Yann ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas auprès de lui ? Ne l'aimait-il plus ? Leur dispute avait-elle fini ce sur quoi il ne pourrait jamais tirer un trait ? Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas y penser. Il devait savoir. Savoir ce qui s'était passé, savoir dans quoi son mari avait été embarqué, savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Car ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés était comme se sentir orphelin, abandonné. Il essaya de se lever, une fois de plus. Et comme toutes les autres fois, ses forces l'ayant déchu, il s'écroula contre ce lit qui était devenu sa prison. Il savait que les médecins, tout comme ses amis, étaient inquiets de son état qui n'évoluait pas, il avait surpris, dans ses détours entre conscience et inconscience, des bribes de conversation le concernant, comme quoi, bien que réveillé, son corps ne suivait pas, que sa plaie ne cicatrisait pas, qu'il s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesures des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ça le rendait fou.

En désespoir de cause, pour la énième fois, il se mit à interroger Alex. Son collègue, son ami, celui qui lui mentait depuis qu'il était cloué ici. Il le voyait à ses yeux fuyants, il l'entendait à sa voix se dérobant sous les mots parfois confus et hésitants. Mais cette fois, peut-être à cause de son état affligeant, peut-être à cause de remords pesants, ou tout simplement en faveur de leur amitié, Alex se mit à parler. De l'infiltration, des frères Mancorri, de l'absence de Yann depuis cette nuit-là, des nombreux appels laissés chez lui sans réponses, mais aussi de ses peurs vis-à-vis de son propre état, de leur amitié qu'il avait mise en danger, qu'il avait menti pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et puis, comme un gamin apeuré, Alex s'était, pour la première fois, mis à pleurer.

Alex : J'aime pas te voir comme ça… Je peux pas te voir comme ça… C'est pas toi, c'est pas toi…

Ses phrases, entrecoupées, se terminaient en sanglots étouffés. Devant son état, Kévin ne put réprimer des larmes trop longtemps refoulées.

Kévin : Ca va aller, Alex. Te mets pas dans des états pareils.

Alex : Pardon…

Ce mot qui voulait tout dire, tout demander, comme pour s'acquitter de ses fautes, de ses mensonges trop longtemps dissimulés. Et devant un tel désarroi, Kévin lui serra la main, séchant ses propres larmes, dans un ultime espoir de se montrer convainquant. Cette simple pression, paume à paume, value plus aux yeux d'Alex que tous les mots dits parfois sans intérêt, un semblant d'excuse bafouée. Alors ce dernier resserra son étreinte, et le cœur plus léger d'un poids subitement envolé, il le regarda avec un amour fraternel que jamais Kévin n'avait encore connu.

Alex : Je vais te le ramener, ton Yann, parole d'Alex. Mais en attendant tu t'accroches, hein ? Parce que si tu le fais pas, je vais faire comment moi ?

Kévin : Tu deviens sentimental, Alex, ça te ressemble pas.

Un sourire éclaira enfin le visage de son ami, qui essuya les traces de larmes parsemant ses joues rougies.

Alex : C'est de votre faute aussi, là. Avec vous, Roméo et Juliette ils peuvent aller se rhabiller. J'ai pas l'habitude non plus.

Quelques mots encore échangés, et Alex prit congé, lui assurant une nouvelle fois de lui ramener son mari. Il avait tant besoin de lui. Mais à la vue de sa réaction, Kévin commençait à comprendre. Yann qui n'était pas venu, qui s'était isolé, était la preuve de toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Et Kévin ne pouvait le laisser s'accuser ainsi. Car si Yann ne pouvait se pardonner, lui, l'avait fait dès qu'il s'était rappelé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre en exilé.

Le son de la télé le rappela hors de ses pensées. Et lorsqu'il vit le reportage sous ses yeux, l'annonce d'un convoi de police détourné, la fuite de trois prisonniers, les frères que Yann lui-même avait piégé, il écarquilla les yeux. Il sut à ce moment-là qu'Alex ne le trouverait pas, que Yann ne devait plus être chez eux, que, connaissant son mari, il devait déjà être parti, traquant ces monstres sans répit. Il était effrayé, il avait peur. Le caractère de son mari, son impulsivité mélangée à sa détresse comme une fatalité le conduirait à commettre un acte qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et pour lequel il paierait tout sa vie, l'éloignant à jamais de lui. Alors, animé par la seule force de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Kévin, avec une force insoupçonnée guidée par la peur pour cet être qui était devenue sa moitié, réussi, avec bien du mal à s'extirper de son lit. Faible, chancelant, il attrapa les premiers vêtements à portée de main, troquant cette blouse de condamné. Puis, comme un automate, espérant passer à travers les mailles du filet, il entama sa fugue précaire. Se mettant dans la peau de son amant, pensant comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, il adopta la logique de Yann. Il avait appris à résonner comme lui, et cette fois, il remerciait son mari. Il savait où aller, où le trouver. Et c'était à lui de l'arrêter. Le futur, leur futur, était désormais tracé.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11 :

Il tournait, sans cesse, la tête de tous les côtés, espérant les apercevoir. Où étaient-ce les docks qui tournaient, se mouvant dans un balai endiablé et déformé par sa haine, sa colère, son impatience. Il savait qu'ils étaient là, quelque part. Il sentait ce malaise qui l'avait habité la première fois où il les avait vus, qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il s'était tenu à leurs côtés. Ces êtres malsains qui émettaient une vibration insidieuse, guidant instinctivement ses pas. Etait-ce sa détermination ou son exaspération qui le poussait en avant, encore et encore, dans cet ultime salut qu'il cherchait à atteindre pour sortir de cette torpeur.

Cet entrepôt, lieu de ses cauchemars les plus sombres, de son calvaire perpétuel, de son âme déchirée, trônait là, devant lui, comme un roi, bourreau face à voleur au fourreau. C'était là, en cet endroit qu'il maudissait, que tout se terminerait. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pour eux comme pour lui, une page se tournerait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, tant pour se rassurer que calmer cette force grandissante et bientôt indomptable qui le gagnait, il s'avança à pas de loup vers l'antre de son enfer.

Il avait allumé la télé, il buvait son café et s'était brûlé, lorsqu'en entendant la nouvelle de leur évasion, il avait sursauté, faisant déborder le liquide noirâtre de sa tasse. 'Bande d'enfoirés' avait été sa première pensée, avant qu'une autre, plus espiègle, plus profonde, plus noire, ne l'assaillisse de nouveau ; et que son corps se mette à trembler. Ce qu'il avait désiré durant ces cinq derniers jours allait enfin se produire, il pourrait enfin leur faire payer ses tourments meurtris. Il avait saisi ses clefs, son arme, laissant son portable. Pas la peine d'être dérangé. Son instinct indéfinissable, sa confiance envenimée par ses courroux, son expérience intacte, l'avaient conduit ici. Sans se poser de questions, il savait qu'ils y reviendraient. Pour finir de prendre ce qui leur appartenait, du moins ce qu'il en restait après la perquisition qui avait été faite.

Le cœur battant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, dégainant son arme, il entra dans ce lieu maudit, balayant du regard cet endroit qui continuerait de le hanter pour l'éternité.

Et il les vit. Droits, fiers, rieurs même, de leurs visages déformés par leurs sourires haineux et satisfaits, il ne distinguait que le contour défait. Eux, dos à lui. Lui, l'arme braquée. Une balle, pour chacun, comme ça, sans qu'ils ne sachent ce qui leur tombait dessus, sans avoir le temps d'appréhender, d'avoir peur. Il voulait voir leur peur se refléter dans leurs traits sombres. Il voulait les entendre supplier, comme lui-même avait supplié, seul, dans sa tête, pour éviter le moment qui s'était joué.

Toute sa rage, sa rancœur, sa haine, libérées en un défoulement étourdissant l'accaparèrent alors, de ses mains il ne sentait que les poings, de son corps que le sang frétillant dans ses veines, de son âme que la colère qui resurgissait en vague de fureur. Il lâcha alors son arme, et dans le bruit sourd de son raisonnement sur le sol, il se précipita sur eux avant qu'ils n'aient pu se retourner. Il frappa Marco d'un coup de tête bien placé qui le fit chanceler, mais qui eut l'effet escompté. Le premier frère était par terre, la tête en sang. Il se saisit brutalement de Raoul par le cou, avant de lui asséner un coup de genou à l'estomac, et ce dernier s'écroula dans un cri sur le sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle si rare. Il se tourna vers Georgio, et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Sourire amer d'un exutoire torturé.

Il ne souriait plus. Son visage était figé par les questions et l'appréhension de voir ses deux frères au sol, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement. Leurs regards se croisèrent ; et Yann senti de nouveau cette vague saisissante s'emparer de son corps, esclave de sa peine. Sans plus de doutes, de regrets, de remords, sans repenser à ce que cela lui coûterait, il sentit son poing, comme incontrôlé, s'abattre sur la joue de cet homme perfide et tout à coup mal assuré. Il le vit chanceler, essayer de se rattraper mais sa course finie allongée, le nez de travers, la lèvre déchirée, le sang s'écoulant comme une victoire à grandes enjambées. Leurs yeux de feu, leurs visages fermés, ils se dévisagèrent, tous deux sachant ce que l'autre désirait, guettant son ennemi, ses réactions, ses gestes, ses envies.

Et devant le sourire insipide et carnassier de son rival, ses dernières réserves s'écroulèrent derrière cette barrière qu'il s'était forgé. Sans plus d'autres pensées, il se jeta sur son arme avec avidité et pointa le canon en direction de la tête de Georgio, avant qu'il l'abaisse vers son cœur. Ce cœur froid, vidé. Ce cœur sans sentiments révélés qui lui avait fait commettre un acte démesuré. Son doigt sur la gâchette, son regard entravant toutes ses résolutions, son cœur à ses tempes, il commença à presser la détente.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12 :

Kévin : YANN ! ARRETE !

Cette voix, ce son si doux à ses oreilles qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré entendre de nouveaux. Mais que faisait-il ici. Par Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça, il ne devait pas être là, en aucun cas assister à cela. C'est pour lui qu'il le faisait, pour venger tout le mal qu'il avait été obligé de lui faire. Une illusion peut-être ?

Kévin : Yann, je t'en prie, regarde-moi. Pose ton arme, ne fait pas ça, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Cette voix faible, tremblante, essoufflée. Ne devait-il pas être à l'hôpital ? Malgré son absence à ses côtés, il s'était renseigné. Il ne pouvait imaginer son mari le quitter à la préférence d'une éternité inconnue, et son état préoccupant l'avait laissé pantelant. Alors il avait appelé, tous les jours, à chaque fois sous une fausse identité, dans le maigre espoir que le savoir toujours vivant lui assurerait une tranquillité d'esprit. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. A chaque nouvelle, le poignard qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son cœur. Sa condition ne s'améliorait pas, rechutait même, leur destiné brisée, son âme sœur perdue et esseulée. Il savait que sa présence l'aurait surement réconforté, voir même aidé, mais rongé par ses propres peurs, il n'avait pu se résoudre à aller le voir.

Car il le croyait perdu à jamais, comme lui se sentait perdu. Et perdu pour perdu, sa rage avait repris le dessus, et il se trouvait là, braquant avec lucidité et préméditation l'être qu'il détestait. Mais Kévin, ici, il ne pouvait pas. Alors, sans relever la tête de peur de croiser son regard et de s'y noyer, de se faire déstabiliser, il relâcha la pression sur la détente mais enserra l'arme avec certitude.

Yan : Va-t'en, t'as rien à faire là. C'est pas ta place, sort d'ici !

Son ton, se voulant froid et distant ; mais son intonation, frêle et hésitante. Il entendit du bruit, un froissement. Et au gémissement déchirant qui retenti comme un écho dans ce vaste entrepôt, il sentit son cœur se serrer, non pas par la culpabilité, la rage, la colère qui l'habitaient, mais par l'inquiétude grandissante de savoir, de nouveau et encore par sa faute, son mari en danger. Il releva la tête et son choc n'en fut encore que plus grand, et lui, atterré.

Kévin se tenait debout, une main sur la poitrine, affalé contre le mur, tentant désespérément de rester debout, le teint cadavérique, le front en sueur, son corps tremblant, sa respiration laborieuse, ses yeux rougis et cernés, prêt à s'effondrer.

Et malgré son état pitoyable, Yann sentit cette douce chaleur qui l'avait quitté quelques jours plutôt l'envelopper de la tête aux pieds, tous ses sentiments refoulés revenir le pourchasser, son cœur se délier face à cette apparition irréelle et insensée.

Et comme libéré d'une transe, un vrai sourire étira enfin ses lèvres. Il lui avait manqué. Mais son sourire disparu une fois de plus devant les doutes qui revinrent l'assaillir et ses yeux se baissèrent pour ne pas voir l'accusation dans ceux de son mari, il ne pouvait pas la soutenir.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Georgio, sa main tremblante, son arme vacillante.

Georgio : Tout s'explique.

Devant son regard sournois, son petit air si vindicatif, son assurance d'un coup reprise, sa poigne se raffermit, ainsi que son envie.

Et Georgio se mit à rire, franchement, fortement, d'une tonalité venimeuse qui parcourue Yann jusqu'à la moelle.

Georgio : Non seulement t'es flic, en plus t'es pédé ! Putain tu m'aurais tout fait. Et lui, là ? Il était pas censé y être resté ? Je comprends mieux ! C'est ta nana en fait, c'est ça ?

Son rire à gorge déployée qui le fit bouillonner.

Georgio : Alors dis-moi le flic ? Ca fait quoi de tirer sur sa petite femme ?

Ces paroles qui le firent frémir et sa colère le transporta de nouveau dans sa culpabilité esseulée.

Georgio : Il a pas l'air bien, là. Tu veux pas que je le finisse ? Que j'abrège ses souffrances ? Non parce que ça me brise le cœur de voir quelqu'un souffrir comme ça.

Son arrêt de mort était signé. Cette vague qu'il sentit monter de nouveau le rattrapa avec une puissance si insoupçonnée qu'il faillit tomber.

Kévin : Yann, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, regarde-moi. Il te provoque. Il ne chercher que ça. Ne marche pas dans son sens, s'il te plaît. Pense à toi, pense à nous.

Yann : Mais tu comprends pas Kévin ? Je pourrais pas continuer sachant ce que cette ordure a… a…

Les mots se serrant dans sa gorge à l'étouffer. Il avait peur, il avait honte. Honte de lui, de son geste, de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Honte qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Honte que Kévin assiste à cela.

Il entendit de nouveau du bruit, mais ne releva pas la tête, son regard fixé à celui de Georgio. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit les deux frères, toujours inertes, mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce qui le fit sursauter, fut cette présence et ces mains sur ses bras tendus à l'extrême. Il détourna la tête pour se retrouver envahit par l'immensité azure de ces deux prunelles qu'il chérissait tant, et dans lesquelles, à son grand étonnement, il ne perçut aucun reproche, aucune accusation, seulement l'amour que son mari lui portait. Il se détourna de nouveau de cette douce chaleur qu'il sentait le submerger. Mais une main sur son menton força son visage à revenir à hauteur de ce qu'il fuyait. Ce pardon qu'il n'osait s'octroyer, de peur de ne pas le mériter.

Yann : Pourquoi tu fais ça Kévin ? Dis-moi. Pourquoi ?

Kévin : Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Pourquoi je veux t'empêcher de bousiller ta vie pour ce genre de salaud ? Pourquoi je suis venu ici ? Pourquoi je t'aime ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Yann. Si tu fais ça, on ne sera plus jamais ensemble. Tu y as pensé au moins ? Hein ? Tu crois que je pourrais supporter l'idée que tu as tué, à cause de MOI ? Tu crois que je pourrais continuer à vivre avec l'idée que mon mari ne sera plus jamais à mes côtés parce qu'il est en prison ? Tu crois que je pourrais continuer sans toi à mes côtés ? DIS-MOI !

Yann : ARRETE ! Arrête ! Tu ne vois donc pas ? T'as pas à me pardonner quoique ce soit ! Si je le fais, c'est pour moi ! Je t'ai tiré dessus nom de Dieu ! Je t'ai TIRE dessus !

Kévin : T'as raison Yann.

Cette phrase, comme un couperet qui failli l'achever.

Kévin : Je n'ai pas à te pardonner. Parce que tu n'es pas coupable, en rien tu n'es responsable de ce qu'il t'a obligé à faire.

Ces mots, rassurant pour son inconscient, mais qui refusaient de s'imprimer à son être. Il secoua la tête

Yann : C'est pas… Je ne peux pas.

Kévin : Quoi ? Oublier ? Te pardonner ? Je crois que ce n'est pas ton rôle, tu n'as fait que me sauver la vie Yann. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il m'aurait tué. Et puis, je crois avoir assez d'amour pour pardonner pour deux. Je t'aime !

Ce ton, désespéré et suppliant. Ces paroles, qui enfin, finirent par percer et il se laissa alors guider par cet amour, cette dévotion de son mari qui le suppliait du regard, qui l'intimait de revenir sur sa décision. Son étreinte sur l'arme se relâcha, ses bras se détendirent et se baissèrent, et son corps se tourna tout entier vers Kévin, à la recherche du contact et de la chaleur qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Une de ses mains se posa sur la joue de son amant, et des sensations presque oubliées l'envahir avec une telle force qu'il se sentit envelopper dans une douce torpeur. Mais ce moment ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'une force ne vienne les séparer. Comme dans un cauchemar, il vit Kévin tomber, et reçu un coup au ventre qui le fit s'agenouiller. Son arme tomba, et Georgio s'en saisit. Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne l'avait pas vu se relever, obnubilé par le contact retrouvé qu'il avait comme oublié. Se tenant le ventre, il avança avec du mal, comblant les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de Kévin, avant de poser une main sur le front brûlant de celui-ci. Ses yeux mis clos, des gémissements intermittents, une souffrance dans les yeux dont il espérait ne jamais être témoin.

Yann : Mon amour ?

Les yeux de Kévin se fixèrent aux siens, avant que ses lèvres ne bougent, mais aucun son n'en parvint.

Georgio : Touchant ! Réellement ! Si je n'étais pas aussi pressé, je crois bien que j'irai vomir.

Yann : Salopard !

Georgio rigola une nouvelle fois.

Georgio : Ce mot si doux à mes oreilles. Si seulement c'était le seul qualificatif que l'on me donnait… Mais je crois pouvoir continuer à dormir.

L'arme, braquée sur Yann. Le regard, perfide. Le sourire, mauvais.

Georgio : Deux pour le prix d'un ! Absolument fantastique.

Yann tenta de se relever, mais Georgio dirigea l'arme vers Kévin.

Georgio : Je te le déconseille.

Devant ce geste, Yann abdiqua et s'accroupit de nouveau, entrecroisant ses doigts avec ceux de son époux. Il le regarda une fois de plus, des larmes perlant malgré lui. Il avait échoué. Sur toute la ligne. Il avait voulu leur mort, protéger Kévin, le venger, mais la situation dans laquelle il s'était trouvée 5 jours plutôt l'envahit avec ardeur. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas réussi. Son mari, celui pour qui il était prêt à tout, même à tuer, allait cette fois succomber, et uniquement par sa faute.

Kévin : Yann, non.

Deux mots. Deux petits mots prononcés à bout de souffle par un corps en perdition, mais qui lui apportaient le salut demandé. Deux mots qui le comprenaient, qui lui disaient qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que ce n'était en rien sa faute. Et que, si aujourd'hui était la fin, ils étaient ensemble, et partiraient ensemble. Et seraient réunis, pour et dans cette autre vie.

Leurs regards se figèrent, leurs larmes coulèrent, comme une délivrance. Les doutes, envolés. Les tumultes, apaisés. Car ils s'aimaient et continueraient à s'aimer, pour l'éternité.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13 :

Mais alors que le sourire de Georgio se figeait dans la victoire qu'il s'octroyait, des cris, des hurlements et des coups de feu éclatèrent et retentirent de toute part. Le corps de Georgio tomba comme au ralenti, et Yann vit entrer en trombe Mercier, Duval, Franchard, Alex, Laura, Lyès, Nadia, et pleins de collègues, ceux de la BAC, mais aussi d'autres en uniformes, pour ainsi dire tout le commissariat. Tous, armes aux poings, hurlant à tout rompre, courant, et une liberté oubliée lui tomba alors sur les épaules.

Libéré de toutes ses tensions, de tous ces sentiments à bâton rompu dans lesquels il s'était enfoncé et corrompu, sa culpabilité disparue, il put enfin respirer comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis le début de ce calvaire. Il sentit ses poumons se gonfler, son amour le redompter, et son regard se saisir à nouveau de celui de Kévin, le fixant toujours. Et ses larmes se transformèrent en joie inavouée. Joie d'avoir retrouvé son amant, joie d'être pardonné, d'être débarrassé de tout ce poids sous lequel il s'était inondé.

Yann : Ca va aller, c'est fini, c'est fini.

Continuant à caresser le front de Kévin, il vit un sourire franc étirer ses lèvres.

Kévin : Moi aussi je t'aime, connard !

Cette phrase qui résonna aux oreilles de Yann comme une mémoire si peu lointaine et à laquelle il ouvrit ses bras.

Franchard et Alex s'agenouillèrent auprès d'eux, les autres maîtrisant les trois frères, Georgio une balle dans l'épaule mais se débattant, Mercier au téléphone, demandant une ambulance.

Franchard : Ca va vous deux ?

Yann : Mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Le regard d'Alex faisait des va-et-vient entre son visage et celui de Kévin, avant que son propre visage se durcisse, ce qui fit, presque, peur à Yann.

Alex : Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel là ? Ça vous amuse de nous faire courir comme des dératés ? Je rêve ! J'avais promis à monsieur muscle, là, de venir te chercher, je me pointe à ton appart, t'étais pas là. Je retourne à l'hôpital pour apprendre que ton keum c'est fait la malle ! Et ce sans que personne ne l'ai vu partir en plus, ce qui, vu son état est un miracle en soit. Et en passant, bonjour le service public, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Je retourne au commissariat pour apprendre que ces trois connards se sont échappés, on essaye de vous joindre l'un comme l'autre, mais non, évidemment, messieurs les abrutis ne répondent pas à leurs portables, ça aurait été trop facile, hein ! Non mais vous vous croyez ou ? Heureusement qu'on commence à vous décrypter, sinon on ne serait jamais arrivé à temps.

Yann sourit devant le monologue d'Alex. Il s'était inquiété, était encore inquiet d'ailleurs, mais le regard qu'il lui lança eut raison de son sourire.

Alex : Ça te fait marrer en plus ? T'es qu'une tête de con. Rectification, vous êtes tous les deux des têtes de con ! J'ai qu'un cœur, moi. Et il va pas supporter vos conneries encore bien longtemps. Alors que ce soit bien clair. Si jamais un jour, ou tiens, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, vous pensez à me refaire un coup pareil, je vous fou mon poing dans la gueule, c'est clair là ? Supérieur ou ami, rien à carrer ! Non mais, c'est pas possible d'avoir deux abrutis pareils !

Puis tournant le regard vers Kévin…

Alex : Et toi, là. La prochaine fois que tu décides de te tirer façon Fort Boyard, je te jure que je te sangle à ton lit, que je verrouille la porte ; et que je te fou une seringue dans le cul pour que tu te tiennes tranquille ! Putain de Roméo et Juliette à la con, va ! Ils font vraiment pas le poids.

Puis sans autre mot, il se leva sous le regard amusé de Franchard, tandis que Yann reportait le sien sur celui de Kévin.

Yann : OK… Je le pensais pas comme ça. Il est flippant quand il veut… Roméo et Juliette ? Tu m'expliques ?

Kévin : C'est rien, il est juste flippé c'est tout.

Ils virent alors Mercier et les autres bleus se diriger vers eux, les asséner de questions, mais devant ce bonheur retrouvé, d'être à deux, d'être de nouveau heureux, les questions passèrent au-dessus d'eux, et ils s'étreignirent dans cette sphère qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

15 jours plus tard

Ils étaient de nouveau chez eux, ensemble. Kévin venait de sortir de l'hôpital, la présence de Yann ayant fait des miracles sur son état et sur son moral.

L'enquête de l'I.G.S avait mis en cause les supérieurs haut placés de Mercier pour agissements à l'encontre du bien moral. Bien que le procès des frères Mancorri ne soit pas prévu avant plusieurs mois, la sentence s'avérerait lourde et exemplaire. Yann n'avait pas été inquiété. Raoul et Marco seraient condamnés à perpétuité pour divers meurtres et trafics, quant à Georgio, sa peine serait assortie à la peine de sûreté maximale de 22 ans, et à sa condamnation venait se rajouter non seulement diverses plaintes pour trafic en tous genres, mais aussi des actes de barbarie, dont le premier reconnu était celui à l'encontre de Yann, Georgio ayant reconnu le fait de l'avoir obligé à tirer sur son propre mari. Et à la vue de leurs dossiers, le juge, révolté, bien conscient que la justice française n'accordait pas le cumul de peine, jura tout de même à Yann et Kévin l'impossibilité aux trois frères de faire des requêtes et demandes de libération. Il leur promis aussi, par mots détournés, que les trois frères ne seraient sans doute pas à l'abri d'un acte malheureux et irréfléchi. Le calvaire de ces deux maris avait atteint beaucoup de monde, ces mêmes personnes qui s'étaient désormais jurées de les protéger.

Et dans cette atmosphère de protection et de légèreté, ils se retrouvaient assis dans leur canapé, savourant ce nouveau départ qui s'offrait à eux. Malgré tout, bien que soulagé, Yann gardait les séquelles de ses tourments infligés.

Kévin l'enlaça alors et vint se blottir contre lui.

Kévin : Mon amour, arrête de te harceler. S'il te plaît, je sais que c'est dur, mais tourne la page, tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre.

Yann : Je ne pourrais jamais oublier, Kévin.

Kévin : Je le sais mon Yann, je le sais. Moi non plus je ne pourrais jamais effacer ce moment de ma mémoire, mais tu sais quoi ? J'en suis heureux.

Yann se redressa.

Yann : Quoi ?

Kévin : Oui. Car ce soir-là, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu tenais à moi, que tu m'aimes, même si tu ne me le dis jamais assez ; que quoi qu'il se passe, tu continueras de me protéger car je suis plus que ton mari à tes yeux, que pour moi tu serais capable de n'importe quoi, tant que je reste en vie.

Yann : Je t'ai fait mal. C'est pas franchement… romantique comme déclaration.

Kévin : Yann ; l'amour ce n'est pas seulement de la joie, c'est aussi des souffrances, et si pour continuer à tes côtés je dois souffrir, alors je le ferais. Et je chérirais chacune des blessures par lesquelles je dois passer si cela veut dire t'aimer. Car il n'y a rien de plus cher pour moi que de finir ma vie auprès de toi, avec toi. Je sais bien que cette histoire reviendra nous hanter, mais ta présence, ton amour, ta passion m'ont permis de me relever, tu m'as guéri Yann, tu m'as aidé, alors laisse-moi te guérir à mon tour, laisse-moi t'aimer, te le prouver, laisse-moi te guider, laisse-moi te relever. Car je t'aime, mon Yann, mon mari, mon époux. Et je veux continuer avec toi, juste avec toi et seulement avec toi.

Les paroles de Kévin vinrent remplir son être encore chancelant, et l'enlaçant comme pour la première fois, il chérit cet instant de plénitude, dans lequel il se retrouvait enfin. Car il sut, à ce moment-là, que dans ses bras, il ne risquait plus rien. Que se noyant dans ses yeux, il trouverait toujours cet amour fougueux, et qu'auprès de son époux, il n'aurait plus besoin de se sentir coupable, honteux, mais seulement heureux. Alors dans cette nouvelle page qui se tournait et les accueillait, il se surprit à avancer, et porté par la passion qui les unissait, sachant qu'elle le guérirait de ses maux; il serra Kévin contre son corps et quitta cette turpitude pour enfin se sentir chanceux, profiter du futur, de leur amour, simplement pour profiter d'eux, du bonheur d'être à deux.

FIN.


End file.
